Sentimientos
by UranosDian
Summary: Aburrimiento, Celos, Entusiasmo, Paciencia y Rebeldia... James, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo y Dominique lo viviran... Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

ABURRIMIENTO

James observaba a cada uno de sus primos en la sala, estaban todos pues era verano y como tradición se juntaban todas las familias en la madriguera. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, su abuela, su madre y quizás todas las tías estarían preparando la comida, habían agarrado esa maña de encerrarse a chismorrear o eso pensaba James, su padre y su tío Ron estaban trabajando pues el crimen no descansa pero llegarían pronto, su tío George que le hacia reír seguramente aun tardaría pues era viernes y cerraba la tienda de bromas a las ocho, el tío Bill también trabajaba al igual que Percy, bueno Percy casi nunca dejaba de trabajar...

El azabache recordó como siempre esperaba el verano con ansias, pues se divertía a montones con sus primos sobre todo con Fred, ambos solían planear cada cosa que harían en las vacaciones. Debería haber centenares de partidos de Quidditch eso era regla, ir al callejón Diagon a hacer diferentes cosas, sobre todo ir a la tienda de bromas de su tío pues al igual que el Quidditch era regla hacer bromas a cada integrante de esa familia (excepto algunos adultos) pero sobre todo quería hacerle bromas a Scorpius, hacerle la vida imposible, oh si, eso era lo que mas quería.

Pero todo parecía irle mal, el maldito sol hacia que ese fuera quizá el verano mas caluroso de todos los tiempos, tan solo ponía un pie afuera y ya sentía una quemadura de tres grados ¡ok! Estaba exagerando, pero no quería salir con ese sol ¡se pondría moreno! Y James Sirius era demasiado guapo tal y como era, no le iba lo bronceado. Así que el Quidditch y pasear estaban totalmente descartados.

Ese verano era el peor, Teddy y Vitoire llevaban media hora besuqueándose enfrente de el, los sonidos y la baba comenzaban a asqueralo ¡vamos! ¡estaban frente a el! Hugo jugaba ajedrez con Louis quien ya lo había relevado hace una hora pues James ya llevaba medio día jugando con el. Dirigió su mirada a Molly y a Rose, ambas sentadas en el sillón para dos, parecía robots muy bien sincronizados, ambas con lentes y la mirada fija en sus libros, parecían ponerse de acuerdo de en que momento cambiar la pagina pues lo hacían al mismo tiempo, tan solo de verlas el se aburría mas, no veía a Dominique ni a Lucy desde hace rato, seguramente estaban hablando cosas aburridas de chicas, Albus limpiaba su escoba en el suelo, hace rato que su amigo oxigenado debió haber llegado... el maldito ruido del reloj lo estaba matando Tik tak, tik tak, tik tak ¡Dios! Se combinaba con esa melodía de piano que estaba tocando Lily, y no lo malinterpreten, tocaba hermoso pero era ¡aburrido! James siempre pensó que su hermanita debió aprender algo como la batería o la guitarra eléctrica, aunque al menos el piano era tranquilo y lindo, hacia que no se pusiera de mal humor... aun.

Por ultimo miro a Fred, su primo favorito, su mejor amigo y cómplice de bromas, ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice pero... desanimada, claro, cada uno de sus primos estaba en perfecto estado para una buena broma. Lamentablemente cuando ambos trajeron su caja llena de dotaciones de bromas para la diversión de todo el verano la abuela Molly se los había confiscado, así que estaban vacíos, secos ¡sin nada! El destino era cruel.

Se escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal y segundos después alguien entro en la sala, cada uno de los que estaban en la sala miraron a quien había llegado, y para mala o buena suerte era Scorpius Malfoy quien se encontraba ahí, saludo con su mano a todos hasta que llego con Albus.

- Lamento llegar tarde... oh hola Lily - dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la pelirroja en el piano, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrieron, y claro al parecer al rubio se le olvido regresar con su amigo azabache pues se sentó en el mismo banquillo muy junto a la chica y comenzaron a hablar.

Eso a James no le agrado, a decir verdad Scorpius jamas le callo bien, primero porque era una serpiente, segundo porque era un Malfoy y tercero, porque odiaba su cabello, eso ultimo no estaba muy seguro del porque. Cuando Albus entro a Hogwarts y se volvieron muy amigos James tubo que aguantarse pero claro que eso no impedía hacerle bromas muy seguido, últimamente le había caído mejor, excepto claro porque lo notaba demasiado cerca de Lily y nadie podía acercarse a menos que fuera con su permiso, así que cuando Scorpius comenzó a enseñarle una canción en el piano aprovechando para tocar las bellas manos de su hermana el recordó que su amigo Carlos un hijo de muggles le hacia a su hermana una mezcla asquerosa y se la tiraba encima. Miro a Fred y ambos sonrieron maliciosamente.

La camisa blanca, muy bien planchada y su cabello serian la cosa mas horrenda al final del día, ¡benditas bromas muggles!

¡ADIÓS ABURRIMIENTO!

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado, no pude evitar poner mi lado Scorly, es que amo esa pareja, el siguiente cap sera de ellos y ya despues los dejare lo prometo hahaha.**

**Dejenme Reviews!**


	2. Celos

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

CELOS

Scorpius la odia, bueno en realidad la ama ¡pero no lo soporta!

No soporta que cada vez que ella pasa todos los chicos de Hogwarts la miren, no soporta que reciba mas de doscientas cartas cada san Valentín, no soporta los regalos que le mandan ni que ella les sonría a todos.

Scorpius sabe que es bonita ¡hermosa! De hecho, el lo sabe bien, con su hermoso cabello de fuego, esa mirada esmeralda tan brillante, ese cuerpo de toda una mujer desarrollada y la sonrisa, oh si su sonrisa...

Sabe que mas de la mitad de los estudiantes están enamorados de ella, pero también sabe que no es su culpa, por que Lily no solo es bella, es encantadora, es capitana del equipo de Gryffindor y cazadora, es divertida, arriesgada, fuerte, amable, dulce y muchas cosas mas, es perfecta.

Pero no puede evitarlo, ahora mismo mira la mesa de dorado y escarlata donde esta ella, riendo a carcajadas, sabe que no es el único que la mira, y odia a Tobias porque esta sentado a su lado haciéndola reír cuando debería ser el quien lo haga, odia a su amigo Stan por que sabe que estudian aritmancia juntos, el quisiera pero odia esa materia, odia a Hugo porque a pesar de que es su primo se pasa el día con ella, odia a los gemelos Scamander por que sabe que ambos se sienten atraídos por ella, odia a cada maldito hombre en ese colegio que se atreve a mirarla ¡solo el puede mirarla! Pero no puede evitar mirar a Tobias, los gemelos, Hugo, los mira con ojos asesinos ¿por que esta rodeada de tantos chicos? Incluso se percata de la mirada de Stan, la esta mirando... no debería, ese imbécil. Asíque lo vuelve a pensar, mira a las cuatro diferentes mesas, y puede jurar que casi todos los chicos la miran de vez en cuando, y nuevamente los vuelve a odiar, pero odia aun mas estar celoso.

- deja de verlos así, puedo jurar a que les aventarías un Avada si pudieras – le dice Albus, quien esta sentado al lado, solo en el puede confiar.

- no te equivocas.

- creí que lo habías superado, después de la escenita de ayer...

- ese tipo si se estaba pasando...

- la estaba ayudando a pararse Scorpius – el rubio lo miro feo.

- si yo no hubiera llegado quien sabe que habría pasado, ese chico hace meses que la acecha. - el azabache soltó una carcajada.

- deja de ser tan paranoico, Tobias es su mejor amigo desde primero, estoy de acuerdo que el quiere con ella pero vamos, si no se atrevió a declararse en todo este tiempo dudo que lo haga ahora, Hugo es su primo, es incluso vergonzoso que lo insinúes, los gemelos Scamander se le declararon en tercero, ambos fueron rechazados...

- ¡¿que?! ¿se le declararon?

- ¿no sabias?

- no, ¿y sigue siendo su amiga?

- oye, son casi como primos, ademas ellos ya aceptaron su derrota... - Scorpius bajo la mirada avergonzado, miro a la mesa de Lily, y ella a pesar de estar rodeada de chicos también lo vio, le sonrió y le guiño un ojo coquetamente, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír – y tu – Albus volvió a hablar, el también se había percatado del intercambio de miradas – deberías aceptar tu victoria, ella te eligió a ti, ya deja de ser tan inseguro ¿de cuando acá tan miedoso?

- si se trata de que Lily me deje... ¡me da pavor! - Albus sonrió, si que su amigo había cambiado, el rubio se paro – ahora vengo – el azabache asintió, mientras Malfoy se dirigió a la mesa de Lily se sentó a su lado, empujando a Tobias sin mucho tacto.

- hola linda – Lily sonrió

- hola Scorpy ¿que pasa?

- ¿que? ¿no puedo venir?

- claro que si, no digas tonterías, pero casi nunca te sientas en mi mesa ¿ a que se debe?

- bueno... se debe a que ya llevamos casi un mes de novios – miro enojado y despectivamente a cada unos de los chicos ahí – y sucede que aun te veo rodeada de engendros.

- ¡Scorpius! Que grosero... - Lily se había enojado.

-es broma, es broma – el sonrió – así nos llevamos ¿no? - los chicos parecían desconcertados pero asintieron. - oye Lily linda ¿vienes a comer a mi mesa?

- vale... - ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a la mesa de las serpientes, la pelirroja lo miraba sospechosa y antes de que llegaran a la mesa el hizo que se detuvieran.

- ¿que pasa?

- ¿que te pasa a ti? Has estado en exceso celoso, a mi no me engañas, mis amigos te temen, vi como los matabas con la mirada Scorpius – el sonrió.

- lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo... yo

- te amo – Scorpius abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ella no lo había dicho en el tiempo que llevaban de novios, el se lo decía seguido pero no quería presionarla.

- ¿que?

- te amo, deja de ser tan inseguro – lo tomo de la mano – soy feliz a tu lado y no planeo dejarte, ni por miles de chicos aunque estuvieran mas guapos...

- lo dudo – ella rio.

- si, es imposible – Scorpius la tomo del rostro y la beso, un beso tierno y dulce, pues no era momento de los besos apasionados que se daban cuando estaban solos, ahí estaba Albus y no quería morir.

Mientras la seguía pensando Scorpius pensó que tendría que controlar sus celos, no los dejaría sentir, eso era imposible, con tantas bestias acosadoras llenas de hormonas en la escuela no podría de dejar de molestarse, pero ahora sabia que Lily lo amaba, no lo quería, LO AMABA y por eso se esforzaría por hacerla sentir cómoda y que lo ame mucho mas así que... aprendería ocultar su celos.

**¿Que tal? Les gusta? el siguiente ya no tendra Scorly**... **bueno tal vez poquito =) hahahaha**

**Dejenme su opinion por fa... el siguiente la prota sera Rose...**


	3. Entusiasmo

**TODO PERTENECE A JK**

**Espero que les guste =)**

ENTUSIASMO

se miraba en el espejo y no podía creer lo que veía.

Tenia los rizos bien acomodados y una diadema de pequeños diamantes, el cabello le llegaba a la cintura y brillaba, llevaba un vestido corto muy pegado, azul celeste así que combinaban con sus ojos.

Rose miro hacia abajo y vio las zapatillas plateadas de quince centímetros, Dominique se las presto, se miro la cara bien maquillada, se veía muy natural y por eso no le incomodaba, lo único fuerte eran los labios rojos intenso, el maquillaje fue obra de Lily.

La música se escuchaba fuerte, pero era tranquila... claro en una fiesta del ministerio no podía haber rock, aunque estaría muy bien. La puerta sonó y al momento en oro otra pelirroja, esta tenia el cabello lacio.

- Rose ¿que haces aquí? Deberías estar afuera bailando – Rose tan solo bajo la mirada sonrojada – te has encerrado desde que llegamos, los hijos de los invitados de honor no podemos desaparecer.

- es... es solo que...

- estas hermosa - Rose la miro sorprendida – es eso lo que te molesta ¿no?

- no... me veo hermosa, tienes razón.

- ¿que pasa entonces?

- yo no soy así.

- ¿ de que hablas?

- hablo de que el papel de Dominique es ser la rebelde, la guapa, la extravagante, tu papel es el de la princesa de la familia, la divertida... mi papel es en la biblioteca.

- no, por hoy tu papel es estar ahí afuera, a mi no me engañas.

Rose se volvió a mirar, es verdad ella y Dominique se la habían pasado arreglándola para hoy, y había quedado perfecta, pero sabia que en cuanto saliera la gente la miraría, la matarían con las miradas, por que todo el mundo sabia que la hija de Hermione y Ron Weasley no jugaba quidditch, no reía mucho ni tenia muchos amigos, no hacia bromas ni jugaba bromas... eso era de Hugo, ella era una Ravenclaw, muy lista, muy seria... muy tímida, así que hoy cuando la vieran llegar al salón con un vestido hermoso y con una cara de princesa todos dirían que algo estaba mal, que esa no erra ella, pero que mas daba.

Al fin les demostraría a todos que ella era mas que una rata de biblioteca, demostraría que ella podía reírse como solo lo hacia con su familia, demostraría que podía divertirse aunque fuera muy seria, que podría bailar aunque jamas lo había hecho.

Pero Rose sabe que no importa que no sepa bailar por ahí va estar Lorcan, la persona mas contraria a ella, demasiado distraído, demasiado imaginativo, un payaso, una persona que creía en criaturas que para ella jamas hubieran existido antes de conocerlo, el le había enseñado la vida de otra manera...

El estaría ahí afuera bailando de la manera mas extraña que jamas uno imaginaria y si estaba nerviosa que dirían de ver a la inteligente y seria Rose con el distraído y loco Lorcan pero eso era lo divertido y se sentía muy ansiosa, muy entusiasmada.

- vamos Lily.

**¿Que tal? Amo esta pareja pq siempre me gusta pensar en una Rose muy seria enamorada de un Lorca igual a Luna...**

**dejenme un review**


	4. Paciencia

**TODO PERTENECE A JK**

**Espero que les guste mucho.**

Escuchaba las manecillas del reloj... tic tac tic tac... y así seguía, Hugo estaba sentado en la sala de la madriguera, con sus brazos apoyándose en las rodillas, se mordía el labio constantemente y los ronquidos de James al frente de el lo ponían de malas...

- ya tendrían que haber llegado.

- ¿que cosa? - pregunto James.

- creí que estabas dormido

- el olor de la carne me ah despertado ¡tengo hambre! si James nunca cambiaba – ahora dime.

- los TIMOS

- ¿he?

- ya deberían haber llegado.

- ¿desde cuando te preocupan? - el pelirrojo suspiro.

- el año pasado caí de mi escoba en un partido de quidditch.

- si lo se, estuviste una semana en la enfermería.

- mi escoba quedo hecha polvo y le pedí a mi padre que me comprara la nueva saeta de fuego.

- ¡increíble! debes prestármela.

- pero debía sacar buenas notas en mis TIMOS

- pero tío Ron no es así, el te ha comprado las escobas que has querido desde pequeño... ademas mamá dice que el era pésimo en las materias.

- si bueno... mi papá es un poco mandilón.

- ha ya entiendo, el problema es mi tía Hermy – otro suspiro se escucho por parte de Hugo.

- si, mis calificaciones son pésimas, así que mi madre lo convenció de que a menos que saque buenos mis TIMOS no tendré escoba, y eso significaría dejar el equipo de quidditch.

- rayos estas en problemas ¿crees que te vaya bien?

- no... la inteligencia la heredo Rose, yo tan solo tengo el talento del quidditch de mi papá, se que nos acare un excelente, tal vez ni siquiera supera las expectativas... solo se que que al menos tendré un aceptable en cuidado de criaturas maricas.

- bueno solo queda esperar.

- he estado esperando todo el maldito verano...

- debes tener paciencia Hugo


	5. Rebeldia

**LA ULTIMA! PUFF JUSTO A TIEMPO**

**TODO ES DE JK**

REBELDIA

La música estaba a todo volumen, estaba oscuro pero luces de todos los colores salían de alguna parte, hacia calor, era obvio eran quizás mas de 100 personas en esa casa o mas... todos se movían al rito de la música y del alcohol...

Dominique estaba ahí, fue con Amanda su mejor amiga, una muggle, hacían modelaje. Estaban bailando muy pegadas seduciendo a los hombres que las miraban, la rubia sabia que ya estaba pasada de copas, pero aun era consciente. También sabia que era sexy, por dios llevaba sangre de veela, y seguía moviendo la cadera, bajando y subiendo, acariciándose el cuello y la cabeza, tenían un baso en la mano y de vez en cuando se tiraba un poco en su escote, no lo negaría, amaba poner calientes a los hombres.

Y mientras seguía bailando recordaba que era verano... que ya no regresaría a Hogwarts este 1 de septiembre, ya tenia 18 años... recordaba a su madre siempre riñéndola por no ser mejor persona, por no sacar buenas notas, por no haber sido premio anual o prefecta siempre quejándose de ella, a Louis que ya iba en sexto pero que era todo un chico responsable y después estaba Victoire la maldita con la vida perfecta, ya casi una medimaga, sus padres la adoraban por que fue siempre la mejor de su clase, la mejor gryffindor, la chica mas educada y adorable... la chica que se iba a casar con el guapo y perfecto Teddy... ella no estaba enamorada de el, simplemente le enojaba que a Victoire todo le saliera bien...

Ni siquiera su padre que había sido cu cómplice como siempre lo había sido, cuando se entero que había tenido tres novios a la vez, cuando encontró una caja de condones que ella misma había comprado, cuando la cacho con drogas muggles, marihuana nada tan grave pero el había exagerado, ella no tenia la culpa de que todo lo bueno lo tuviera Victoire.

No se dio cuenta pero ya estaba bailando con un tipo mas ebrio que ella y había perdido a su amiga de vista, el chico le acariciaba la cintura y el abdomen al descubierto por que tan solo llevaba un top, de vez en cuando bajaba a las piernas y a la rubia comenzaba a incomodarle, ya le había pasado antes, ella lo empujo muy fuerte y se dispuso a irse pero el chico la tomo del brazo.

- ¿a donde crees que vas linda? - ok normalmente cuando los empujaba entendían la indirecta pero el la estaba tomando muy fuerte del brazo, la lastimaba.

- suéltame idiota.

- ¿soltarte? Te la pasas exitandonos y ahora ¿quieres que te suelte? No linda, así no son las cosas..

- he dicho que me-...

- ¡suéltala bastardo! - el puño de Louis impacto en el tipo y cayo, después tomo la mano de su hermana y la llevo afuera, en el jardín había tres personas mas, James parecía enojado, Fred no estaba diferente... Lily era la única que la veía con compasión.

- ¿ que crees que hacías? - le grito su hermano.

- ¡no me grites!

- ¿viste lo que te quería hacer ese tipo?

- pude defenderme sola.

- no es el punto Dominique... - la jalo y todos se tomaron de las manos, pronto aparecieron en la sala de la madriguera, la abuela Molly corrió hacia ellos abrazando fuerte a Dominique.

- mi niña, nos tenias tan preocupados ¿hueles a alcohol?

- tome solo un poco.

- ¿un poco? - y aparecieron los restantes de la familia perfecta, sus padres encabezaban el grupo, ambos mirándola con reprobación y al lado Victoire mirándola con ¿lastima? ¡perra!

- ¿que me vez estúpida? - lo dijo sin pensar, estaba tomada y eso hacia que no pudiera controlar lo que decía.

- ¿disculpa? - quería retractarse pero ella no era así, Dominique jamas se disculpaba.

- lo que escuchaste.

- ¿que te crges hablándole así a tu hegmama?

- es lo que es madre.

- bueno quizás seas estúpida peor por lo menos no soy una inmadura que cada vez que se pelea con sus padres se sale a beber.

- no lo hago cuando me peleo con ellos, lo hago a diario perra.

- ¡Dominique! - grito su padre.

- ¿perra yo? Solo tienes que mirar como estas vestida... como una...

- ¿una que...?

- una maldita golfa. - Dominique se tiro la carcajada.

- por Dios Victoire no seas mosca muerta, y si de golfas hablamos yo por lo menos admito que hecho trios en mi cuarto – todos se quedaron callados – a ti te da miedo admitir tan solo... ¡que estas embarazada! - se hizo el silencio, ni siquiera Victoire podía emitir palabra.

- ¿es eso ciegto queguida? - pregunto Fleur

- ahhahahaahahaha hay por Dios mamá, hahahahahahha mi hermana es tan perra como yo, es una maldita zorra asquerosa... ¡Plaff! - jamas en toda su vida había recibido una cachetada como en ese momento, miro a su padre aun con la mano alzada.

- ¿que pasa contigo Dominique?

- ¿que pasa conmigo? ¿ a ti que mas te da? - con la fuerza que le quedaba le dio un empujón para quitárselo del camino y subir a su cuarto dejando la sala en un silencio aun mas profundo.

La rubia estaba acostada en la cama, le habían salido un par de lagrimas, si sabia que se había pasado, pero estaba arta en primer lugar la pelea con sus padres fue por Victoire por que su hermana le había dicho que ¿que iba a ser con si vida? Y ella respondió que nada tan estúpido como lo que había estudiado ella, así comenzó la pelea, Dominique no pensaba que los medimagos fueran estúpidos de hecho era increíble salvar vidas, pero jamas querría admitir que su hermana era mejor que ella.

Ella sabia que era mejor que ella, era perfecta, miro la foto de su buro, eran ellas vestidas idénticas, Victoire tenia 12 años ahí y le cepillaba el cabello y Dominique de 9 se dejaba sonriendo y sacando la lengua de vez en cuando.

No supo cuando cambio exactamente tal vez le tenia envidia, pero es que ella era así, amaba las fiesta y divertirse quizá no fuera lo mas sano pero siempre se cuidaba no era tonta, a sus padres jamas les agrado su manera de vivir y siempre la comparaban con Victoire, era su culpa que la odiara... bueno no la odiaba solo le caía mal. Su celular sonó.

- ¿donde estas? - era Amanda.

- en casa, mi hermano fue a buscarme.

- ¡hay no mames! Wey hay fiesta en casa de la perra de Sara.

- en realidad.. tuve una bronca un poco pesada con mi familia.

- como quieras...

claro que quería ir, había piscina en esa mansión... ¡al diablo! la chica tomo su s cosas y bajo las escaleras.

- ¿ a donde crees que vas? - le pregunto su padre.

- a divertirme Bill – y desapareció.

No sabia cuando ni por que pero ama ser como era, y si su familia no lo aceptaba no le importaba.


End file.
